


Easy tonight

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, talk about drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has been offered a role in a movie and seeks Alex's advice... amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy tonight

'I think it's great' she says, looking up from the papers in her hands.

'Really?' 

'Quite, frankly I am a little jealous.' Alex tells him, handing over the script. 'I don't get those kind of roles anymore.'

Suppressing a little laugh, he just smiles at her. 'Oh, please, I am sure there is a stoner part for you out there too.'

'Have you actually read it or did you give it to me so I could tell you what it's about?'

Leaning back into the chair opposite her he takes a deep breath and gives her his best eye roll. 'Yes, I know. Sense in life, drifting along, hopelessly confused with no direction, no one to turn to, la-di-da and finally waking up.'

'Okay, I take it back. I am not just a little jealous of you anymore; I am really jealous now and properly annoyed.' And she does sound annoyed he has to admit.

'La-di-da? Are you serious?' she asks, not giving him any time to answer. 'It's a portrayal of modern life. Love, loss and the acceptance of the unknown in our society and your character has the most relatable story in the whole movie.'

'Whoa, what story? There is nothing happening to Lewis, he just drifts along.' Grabbing the script from the table, he starts flipping through the pages, wondering if they've read the same story. He had given her the screenplay last week when she had asked him about what he seemed so busy reading during their filming breaks. Actually, she had asked him if it was their next script for Who he seemed to disagree with so much, since he had apparently been shaking his head quite a lot while flipping through the pages. 

'That is the point of Lewis. He is the average guy. The one person we all can connect with. Not everyone will have their husband and child lost in a car crash like Eve. Not everyone will have an extramarital affair with another guy like Andrew and that's why there is Lewis.'

He raises an eyebrow at her, smirking. 'Well, I doubt everyone will know what it's like to be stoned out of their minds either.'

'Oh, get over it. So he smokes weed, that's not his whole character.' Somehow, she sounds even more cross now.

'Yeah, well it's a big part.' Focusing on the papers in his hands, he is searching for one of the scene descriptions, starting with his character zoned out in a backyard.

'I did not think you would have such moral issues playing a part.' she says. Looking up, he can see her trying to hold back a giggle. At least she does not seem to be quite as annoyed with him anymore.

'Okay, this has nothing to do with moral issues... I'm not... I don't care if people smoke weed.'

'Really, then what's the problem?' she leans forward, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands. 'Besides you missing the point of your character?'

Slouching lower into his chair, he takes another deep breath. Avoiding her eyes, he lets his gaze drift back to the pages in his hands and shakes his head. He is sure she will make fun of him. Throwing the script on the bed next to them, he meets her inquisitive stare again.

'How do you play that?' he asks.

'Pardon?' She giggles at him. 'Did you forget how to act?'

'Funny, thanks, but no... it's... how do you play high?'

She is now openly laughing at him. At least he has been correct with his guess, he thinks as he watches her, falling back into her chair. Her hands cover most of her face, but the grin is still evident in her features.

'Is that your problem?' she eventually manages to ask between giggles.

'It's not a problem... I mean...' he drifts off. He knows he must sound ridiculous, even asking the question sounded ridiculous to him, so his sorry excuse must have been worse. It would have probably been for the best if he had just left the script in his trailer on top of all the others he rejected, he thinks. There were far too many absurd offers coming his way lately, this was just one of them.

'It's just like playing drunk, darling.' she tells him, herself apparently back under control. 'You... you just do it.'

'Except I've never done it.'

'So? You just fake it.'

Just fake it. Yeah, like he had not played around with the idea himself. Like he had not tried reading through the scenes imagining what his character would feel like. He just felt utterly insane doing that.

'Have you ever traveled through time and space? See? You fake that pretty well.'

'Hardly the same thing. Doesn't matter though, I'm not going to do it anyway.' Getting up from his seat, his feet seem to drag over the floor. Even if it is barely past nine, it has been a long day, no not just a long day, a long week. After finishing their first set of indoor scenes, they have been stuck in Scotland for the last three days. Wading through dreary woods and swamps, he can still feel the tingle of wet clothes on his body. It will probably be days before he can get rid of feeling constantly cold and dripping with whatever yellow liquid, they have decided to drench the Doctor with for the episode. Tomorrow he will have to be back out again, looking only a tiny part as annoyed as he really felt by the procedure for the cameras. 

'You can't just turn down the part.' she says, still in her seat in front of him.

'Sure I can.'

She is shaking her head at him. 'It's a brilliant part. It's one of those roles every actor is looking for and you are just going to let it get snatched up by someone else?'

'Well, at least they won't have any trouble finding someone else then.'

'Gosh, I really want to slap you right now, you know that?'

He cannot help himself and laughs at her. She does look particularly frustrated, even for their standards. He seems to have a talent to get on her nerves quite easily and he rather enjoys it. There are times when just for the fun of it, he tries to get her to slap, pinch or shove him in a certain amount of time. So far, he has not lost any of those bets made with himself. When her hand comes into contact with his hip, a playful slap he is quite familiar with, he just grins at her. Still shaking her head, she smiles in return.

'Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it, alright?'

Turning away from her, he drops on his knees in front of his dresser. Rummaging through his drawer, he thinks it is best to show her his current state of research. It really is not as if he had not thought about how to approach this thing before somewhat settling on turning down the offer.

Strangely enough, without seeing her, he can still feel her eyes roll as she continues to lecture him.

'Don't be stupid and take the part. This...' she pauses and he turns around to find her standing behind him. She has the script he previously discarded on the bed in one hand, while she places the other on his shoulder. 'This is something that will make directors think of you in the future besides just being the eleventh Doctor.'

Sitting back on his heels, his head drops against her leg as he looks up to her. 'Yeah, well...' her hand has left his shoulder and is now brushing through his hair. Closing his eyes only briefly to the touch, he lets himself enjoy the feeling for a moment. He always forces himself not to show too much pleasure when she does things like that, running her fingers over his neck, brushing her hand along his cheek or just like now, playing with his hair. It is usually times, when she wants to get his attention and he has made sure in the past to give her enough occasions to regain his focus. If only she knew how little he is actually able to concentrate on listening to her whenever she does things like that.

He opens his eyes when her fingers leave his hair wondering if maybe he had shown just a bit too much enjoyment. Rubbing his cheek ever so slightly against her, he didn't think she would notice at the time, but maybe she had. Her features don't give away any sign of resentment as she sits down behind him on the bed. If anything he thinks, she looks curious.

'What are you doing?'

'Hmmm'

'There', she says, pointing at the drawer in front of him. 'What are you looking for?'

Oh, right. He has almost forgotten he wanted to show her his research, but that is what her little encouragements do to him - make him forget.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he continues fumbling around the dresser until he holds the white envelope in his hand. 'Like I said' he tells her as he pushes the drawer shut, clothes left in complete disarray he has to use quite a lot of force to get it back in. 'I did some research.'

'Talked to a few people, asked them what it feels like.' He takes a seat next to her on the bed and places the envelope next to him on the bed.

'And those are your results?' she asks chuckling.

'Sort of, I guess.' he says looking at her. He is glad he placed the white paper on his left side, the one furthest away from her. 'The consensus was pretty much, that it is indescribable, which is really not helpful at all.'

'So what is this then?' she asks gesturing at the envelope.

'How would you describe it?' Picking up the envelope he moves back on the bed until his whole body is placed upon it. Turning to follow his movements, her eyes stay on him as he grabs a pillow for his head. 'I mean you said you've smoked weed before, so... how does it feel?' he asks, playing with the white paper.

Grinning she raises her eyebrows at him. Her eyes are focused on the envelope again as she follows him onto the bed. 'It's a joint?'

He can feel himself blush and he closes his eyes, feeling even more embarrassed for being embarrassed about it in the first place.

'Oh darling, you are cute when you're blushing.' she jokes and he can feel the mattress vibrate with her laughter. When he opens his eyes, she is next to him, head propped up on her hand, smiling broadly at him.

'Yeah, well...' averting his eyes from her stare, he lets his gaze drift down over the bed. Least helpful at this very moment, his eyes seem to have a mind of their own and come to rest on her rather noticeable cleavage. Any other time this would be a very preferable angle, but right now, he forces himself to meet her eyes again. Definitely forcing himself, to not notice how she seems to be sucking her bottom lip and how her tongue darts across her mouth ever so quickly.

He only notices her moving after he has already lost hold of the envelope. 'Where did you get it?' she asks, taking a look inside. He cannot help himself and lets his eyes take one more peak at her body splayed next to him. They should have all of their conversation lying down from now on he decides. Moving closer to her, he pretends his body is only touching hers in an effort to take envelope back. 

She is not moving away from him, not maneuvering the envelope out of his reach. It is placed between them but his hand ends up on her hip instead. 'So, where did you get it?' she asks, not mentioning his fingers playing over her waist.

'One of the guys... guess I was annoying him with my questions, so he gave it to me yesterday.'

He can hardly concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. His hand rubbing over her waist feels far too warm, warmer than her body and he wonders why his ears seem to be burning. She is still smiling at him, so he dares to move his fingers just a little bit higher, playing with the hem of her tank top. 

Her hand on his chest interrupts his thoughts. His chest feels heavy, even though she seems to be barely touching him. 'And?'

'You plan on smoking it?' she asks. 'Getting high as part of your research?'

'Don't know.' His fingers are still playing with the bottom of her shirt, ever so slightly brushing over her bare skin underneath. She is still not acknowledging his movements and he dares to move beneath the fabric. Smooth skin underneath his fingers and his whole body feels on fire. It is not only his hand and ears anymore, or his chest where her fingers are at play, but every single cell inside feels hotter and heavier right now.

His thumb is drawing little circles along the hollow above her stomach and she still only just smiles at him, not acknowledging what he is doing with any words.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' she tells him. Grabbing the second pillow, she rest her head next to his, keeping her eyes focused on his.

'Why not? You've done it before.'

'I've done a lot of things I wouldn't recommend to anyone else... least of all my friends.' She shifts a little under his touch as she picks up the envelope. 'Plus, these things' she wiggles the packet in her hand in front of him before placing it on the nightstand behind her, 'have gotten a lot stronger over the years. I doubt they are anything like what I used to smoke over twenty years ago.'

'Yeah?' Untangling his hand from underneath his pillow, he maneuvers it underneath her. Both hands around her waist, they are lying in an embrace and he starts to wonder what he will have to do to make her acknowledge his movements. His smile is matched with one of her own, as he accepts the challenge. She has not told him to stop and that is definitely a good thing, he thinks. He will just have to find out how much further he is actually allowed to go.

'So, then tell me, what did it feel like?'

A soft moan escapes her lips as his hand underneath her slips underneath the tank top. Closing her eyes, she shifts a little closer. 'I guess it's like smoking your first cigarette.'

'Your brain is fuzzy, everything tingles.'

Her eyes are still closed and he tries his best not to get lost gazing at her lips.

'It's strange how things are out of focus and sharper than ever before at the same time.'

'But those are only the good ones.' she says and opens her eyes again. 'Bad trips are worse than anything imaginable.'

His hand on her waist has slowly travelled further up along her side and he can feel the material of her bra beneath his fingers. She is still not moving away, not saying anything as he slips his thumb beneath the strap.

'I could hardly breath, it was worse than any nightmare I've ever had before or since.' Her hand on his chest is moving higher and over the collar of his shirt as she continues. 'I've only done it about five, six times, but that one definitely freaked me out enough to never try it again.'

'The worst thing was, I didn't even know what I was scared of, but... it seemed to go on forever.'

As her voice drifts off, his fingers stop roaming her body and he pulls her close to him. Her head resting against his chest, her arm drops over his waist as she hugs him close. When she began reminiscing about her last experience, he just felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her, but right now those thoughts are forgotten as he is far too busy remembering to breathe. Breathing is definitely required, no matter what all his other senses tell him. His body is touching hers in far too many places all at once to focus on anything for long. He cannot even remember who slipped his leg between the other ones first, all he knows is that with every breath, she is ever so slightly rubbing against him and he never felt so content before.

For the life of him, he cannot come up with a single reason why they have not done this before. This was not difficult after all. It was exceptionally easy, just falling back into bed, letting his body melt against hers as he breathes. This is obviously far more intimate than anything they had ever done before and she has not stopped him or simply pushed him away as he would have expected. Before she had been the one doing most of the touching, just short innocent brushes that left him longing for more. Something he had been sure she was not willing to give. He had never trusted his hands to be able to stop travelling over her body once he gave them permission to touch her. Maybe he shouldn't have worried about that after all.

He is holding her close to him, can feel her every breath against his chest, her warmth radiating through his whole body as he slips his hands beneath her shirt again. His fingers softly caressing the skin of her back and she shifts against him. Taking a deep breath, her breasts are pressing against him and he buries his face in her hair, placing a kiss on top of her head.

'You should do it,' she says. He can feel her fingers travelling along his spine and he is sure he has never been aroused by anyone touching him like that before.

'What?'

'Take the part. I think you'll do great.' It is just one hand ever so slightly roaming his back, but he cannot help the moan escaping his lips. He can feel her laughter against him, her whole body shaking against his, as she repeats the motion on his back.

'You know what you're doing, right?' he asks and he cannot quite believe he is the first to give in.

'Actually I'm not doing all that much,' she says, rubbing her cheek against his chest and her hair tingles against his chin, 'but you seem to enjoy it.'

She has definitely noticed how much he enjoys having her pressed up against him he thinks, as she rubs his leg against him. So far, he thinks, he has done an outstanding job, ignoring the tightness in his slacks and just focusing on his breathing.

'Yeah, well,' his fingers slip underneath her bra once more, 'it's a very good start.'

Lifting her head away from his chest, she looks up to him. He can feel her gaze burning on his lips and he hesitates only for a moment before he captures her mouth. Sucking her bottom lip, she opens up against him and his tongue is moving against hers. Her mouth tastes sweeter than what he remembered from their fleeting kisses before and he is savoring the taste with what is left of his sanity. Completely giving into his caresses, she lets him roll her onto her back, his whole body draped over her as they come up for air.

Grinning at her, his hands tug on the bottom of her tank top and he waits silently for permission. One hand is still holding on to his neck, while her other has found its way beneath his shirt. Her fingers are playing drawing circles along his back and he lets his head drop against her shoulder. Sucking the delicate skin on her neck, he can hear her moan beneath him as her fingers dig into his skin.

How can this feel so perfect, he thinks, and more importantly, why have they not done this before?

The words must have escaped his lips as she starts to giggle beneath him. 'Don't blame me.' she says, 'It's not like I'm the one missing all the signs.'

Confused he lifts his head, to find her smiling at him. With her hand still on his neck, he lets himself be drawn into another kiss, moving against her and losing himself in her taste.

'Took you long enough.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta goes to the lovely Charina!  
> If you want to leave reviews, I promise not to mind :)


End file.
